


partner in crime-koralie oneshot

by honeythistles



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeythistles/pseuds/honeythistles
Summary: a short koralie oneshot based on a paragraph in everblazethe prompt: still, she (sophie) never could've guessed that Alden would tell her, "The Council has ordered you to perform a healing on Fintan,"
Relationships: Councillor Kenric/Councillor Oralie (Keeper of the Lost Cities)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	partner in crime-koralie oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> hello :)  
> this is my first work here, I hope you like it! i really love kenric and oralie haha  
> ~honeythistles x
> 
> ps the cactin isn't actually a keeper thing, I just made it up!

"This is ridiculous, how can you force a child to do this?" Kenric demanded, "Fintan helped kidnap her,"

"Yes, but you can't say that the information he holds is not urgent to retrieve. I understand that Miss Foster may have some reservations, but the faster we settle this, the better," Emery replied, a hint of satisfaction showing when all other Councillors except for him and Oralie nodded in agreement.

Kenric left out a soft sigh, frustrations bubbling up inside him as he realised he was outnumbered. 

Folding his arms, he warned Emery, "Alright, but you need to be prepared for the consequences in the event that Sophie finds it too pressuring for her. And I feel the need to remind you that she is only thirteen years old,"

"We'll make sure she's okay with this," Terik assured him.

With that, the meeting drew to a close and everyone filed out of the meeting room. As they exited Emery's castle and walked towards their own castle, however, Kenric found a hand slip into his.

"Hello," Oralie whispered.

"Hey," he replied, smiling softly at her.

"I'm still not convinced we should heal Fintan, you know," Oralie said worriedly, "What if there's more trouble?"

"I don't either, and shouldn't Prentice be given more priority? His mind was broken for a much longer time," Kenric admitted, "I'm afraid our colleagues don't feel the same way though,"

Oralie sighed, "I guess this is the hard part of supporting a side that few know is good,"

"Yeah," Kenric agreed, before lowering his voice, "Aren't we being too obvious?"

"Nope, just a few seconds after you left, Bronte spotted a cactin in Emery's office and the rest gathered to take a look because it's so rare. Well, almost everyone," Oralie explained. Kenric chuckled in response, knowing how obsessed the councillors were with exotic plants. 

Soon, the two of them was nearing their respective castles, but evidently none of them wanted to leave each other's, so they headed towards Kenric's castle instead.

"This is the third time this week you're coming inside. What's your excuse, Councillor Oralie?" Kenric scolded her teasingly.

"Wanting to be with the person I adore most," Oralie replied, nudging him playfully as they walked up to his glittering residence.

Kenric smiled, there was nothing like breaking rules with Oralie.


End file.
